Dangers of Boredom
by The Mouse Maestro
Summary: Crystal Clear,child genius,is very,VERY bored. So, when she finds a mysterious labratory with a "DO NOT ENTER"sign, what could she do but go in? Oh, the dangers of boredom...Sadly, DISCONTINUED : Sorry,Crystal.
1. When in Boredom

Mouse Maestro: Hello! Thanks for choosing to read this story! Please review afterwards :D Note: Long background story for my OC character in beginning…

Chapter 1: When in Boredom

Have you ever had one of those days when you feel you've done all there is to do in the world? I get bored of things really easily, and I tend to always try to find something to do after getting tired of it.

Well, it's rude not to introduce myself. My name is Crystal…Clear. Yeah, laugh it all out. Not like I _wanted_ this name in the first place. But…apparently my mom did. I already faced lots of insults with my magenta colored eyes paired with my black hair. My name simply gave the jerks at school another reason to bully me.

Anyways, because of that I became extremely anti-social. Not having anyone to talk or play with, I had lots of free time on my hands…and was bored. That led to doing stuff like reading textbooks and studying. Soon I was called some kind of "child prodigy", learning up to the 9th grade level in a week, and being six years old at the time when I did. When the interviewers asked why I had such commitment towards academics, I shrugged and nonchalantly answered with what people would later claim was my catch phrase:" I was bored."

The years following that were busy. I got tired of things pretty easily after I figured out how to do them. After academics, I started to learn how to cook, and found it tedious two weeks afterwards. Later, I took several college courses on the different aspects of science, and made many successful inventions (like my gravity-defying shoes kids everywhere now use.). Soon, the scientific field lost it's flair, too. An associate of mine suggested trying to learn different languages, so I did just that. By the end of the month, I knew how to speak sixteen languages, while being able to read and write ten of them. Then I got bored _again_, and took an interest in weaponry. Learning from different sources, I was able to master how to use guns, bows, swords, martial arts, and some others as well.

Umm…sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on. The point is that I did just about everything there was to do. And the two things I had in common for everything I tried out was that, one, I would completely master it in a short period of time ( don't mean to brag here, but it's true) , and two, I would get bored of it as soon as I master it.

Now, you must be wondering where and what the heck my parents were doing all this time (especially at the weapons part.). Honestly, I didn't care then, and I don't care now. The two sorry excuses for parents were too busy with their jobs to pay even the slightest attention to me. All they ever did was give me monthly paychecks. They didn't even notice or care when I left our house and moved away.

Okay, no more discussions about my parents. Where was I? Right…being bored as usual. By the time of my fourteenth birthday, I was known worldwide as a child genius, leader of the next era, and other stupid names. And you know what else I was? That's right, insanely BORED. I had accomplished everything there was to accomplish, and solved every mystery and riddle in existence. Being anti-social, it was also a lonely kind of life for me. Books were my only true companions.

So, no one really realized I went missing when I left on a long, pointless journey, having nothing else to do. How boring. That is, until I was strolling around one of the forests in Japan. Fate happened to bring me to one of the ancient temples located there, and I thought, 'Hey, I've got nothing else to do', and walked right in. While I was curiously examining one of the Buddha statues, I noticed a carefully hidden door behind it.

Now THAT was interesting. Apologizing silently to the solitary stone statue, I pushed it aside. Yep, lifting weights was one of my pastimes too. A sign was tacked onto the already molding wooden door that was behind the statue. It clearly stated in a suspicious blood-like red ink: "DO NOT ENTER". I almost broke out into fits of laughter after reading this aloud, but I quickly composed myself. This was almost like one of those cliché scenarios in movies, where the protagonist ignores some ominous warning, then finds themselves caught up in the plot. That definitely wouldn't happen in real life, right?

I rolled my eyes at the possibility, and opened the door. Or, more accurately, I touched the door and it immediately collapsed onto the ground. Just how old was this door…? I decided to look into it later, after I searched the room. There must've been something valuable in here if it was hidden behind some stone statue and had a "DO NOT ENTER" sign. There wasn't much to look at, really. It just seemed like a laboratory that hadn't been in use for a while. I became uninterested, until I noticed a machine in the back corner of the room, covered by a huge drape. Excitement rushing through me, I rushed over to the mysterious object and pulled the drape off.

Billows of dust and cobwebs blinded me for a moment, and I hurriedly rubbed my eyes. Underneath the drape was a machine of pure white, with wires protruding out from the back, connecting it to a network of computers I failed to notice earlier. My eyes widened, and had my mouth open wide in awe. To the side of this rectangular shaped machine, there was a door. All the more curious, I opened the door with surprising ease (I mean, this machine was pretty old…) and stepped in with caution. It seemed more spacious on the inside, with an area in front of me marked with a circle. Eager to find out what this machine was supposed to do, I walked onto the area inside the circle. It was as if I stepped onto a power switch; there was a sudden cranking and whirring sound, the machine coming out of it's slumber.

The lights inside the machine flickered on, with the circle's outline glowing with an eerie blue light. Starting to panic a bit, I tried to step back out of the circle, only to find my feet rooted to the ground. Panic. That was the only emotion I felt as the whirring sounds from the machine increased in velocity and sound. For once I didn't feel bored; not in the slightest. And I did what any other sane person would do in this situation- I blacked out.

* * *

The first sound I faintly registered was a not-very-manly scream of,"HIEEE!" Hmm…that sounded familiar…where was that unique scream from? I heard a gunshot shortly after that, and immediately sat up, eyes wide open. In the past, I've learned to be very careful around people with guns. What I saw when I opened my eyes that day was a strange sight, indeed. A boy around my age was comically screaming at a baby with a suit and fedora…wielding a gun? Smoke was still leaking out from the end, so I assumed he was the one who shot a bullet. The baby's curly sideburns triggered something in my memory like the boy's scream did….what was it? Then, it clicked.

"Reborn?", I exclaimed, pointing at the sadistic baby I read so much about in the manga series Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ignoring the suspicious stare the hitman sent at me, I turned to the now silent boy with gravity-defying chocolate colored hair. "And you're Tsuna!", I declared, feeling quite proud of myself for remembering his name; although I was good at many things, remembering names was not one of them. Shortly after saying the two names out loud, I was met with Tsuna demanding how I knew his name (in a very wimpy way, mind you) , while his tutor was glaring daggers at me. I soon realized my stupid mistake: I was just some stranger on the street…how the heck was I supposed to know their names?

This thought was followed by another revelation (Wow, great job," child genius"). If Tsuna and Reborn are here…than that must mean I got transported into some kind of alternate universe where Katekyo Hitman Reborn was a reality…? The machine…! Since I figured that out, I became a bit bored again, and indifferently asked, "Where are we…?" Tsuna seemed to have calmed down a bit (though Reborn was still giving me a killer glare) and said,"Umm…well...right now we are in Nanimori, Japan. W-who are you…? And why did you just suddenly pop up out of nowhere?"

I eyed Tsuna before replying; _THIS_ kid was supposed to become Vongola Tenth? Reborn, you've got your work cut out for you. I sighed, "I really don't know how I got , and my name's Crystal Clear." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Reborn's lip twitch upward when I introduced myself. Meanwhile, the boy in front of me gave me an incredulous look, and managed to stutter out,"O-oh really…" I couldn't help but retaliate. I was bullied all my life because of this stupid name, and I wasn't about to let this kid do the same. So, I said in my most intimidating tone," You got a problem with that, kid?" The poor kid instantly turned pale, and started spouting incomprehensible apologies (or I had _assumed _he was saying sorry…).

Apparently, Reborn took this opportunity to interrogate me. In two seconds flat, the infant was on my shoulder, gun cocked towards my head. Even in this situation, I kept a calm attitudeand levelly said," Yes?" Tsuna stopped his stuttering, wondering what happened to his tutor went, then went into another panic attack when he spotted Reborn on my shoulder. "REBORN-!", Tsuna shrieked," What are you doing? Don't drag more people into this Mafia thing! It's already bad enough you dragged Takeshi into this, but this is a complete stranger!" 'Ah…', I thought,' So far the future boss of Vongola has only met Reborn, Gokudera Hayato, and Takeshi Yamamoto so far. I got here pretty early in the series…"

Reborn stared at his student and sighed,"Dame-Tsuna, she isn't a complete stranger if she knows your name…and not to mention mine as well." I couldn't help but agree with the hitman. Rebborn was right to suspect me. It seems the same thoughts were processed through the brunette's mind, for he shot a nervous look at me, then quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

I guessed Reborn took this as his student's permission for the interrogation to proceed. Reborn once again turned his cold eyes towards my magenta ones, and the temperature on the streets we were standing in seemed to drop drastically. 'Interesting,' I mused in thought,' How was Reborn able to do that? Was it intimidation? Or was it the demonic aura now surrounding him? Was there even such thing as auras? My mind was swarming with new questions and possibilities, to be expected from the head scientist of five different prestigious colleges.

Busy thinking about the possibilities, I hadn't managed to catch Reborn's first question. Shaking my head of the swarming questions already on my mind, I apologized," Sorry Reborn, can you repeat that?" It seemed Reborn was getting impatient, and he pressed his gun deeper into my head. Ouch. "I said…" Reborn started, deliberately drawling out each word," How do you know our names? Where did you come from?

I stared down for a moment, thinking of what to say. Nothing popped up. So, I decided to answer his second question first. I smirked, and replied," I came from an alternate dimension."

.


	2. Don't be Afraid

Mouse Maestro: Thanks for continuing to read this story! Sorry if I made a mistake in the Japanese classes and enrollment- I don't really know much about it -.-" Anyways…here's the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Don't Be Afraid

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Tsunayoshi Sawada was scared of two things: his demonic tutor Reborn, and unusual surprises. So, when he saw an unconscious girl with raven black hair and magenta eyes popping out of nowhere, his natural instinct was to scream, "HIEE!"

Walking besides the future Vongola Decimo was his tutor, Reborn, who was annoyed at his student's constant screaming. He took out one of his many guns (Leon was tired that day) and shot at the poor boy's feet to make him shut up. Unfortunately for Reborn, his plan back-fired and Tsuna was now yelling at _him_.

"What was that for?", Tsuna cried, waving his arms frantically back and forth,"You could've actually hit me! And I never understood how an infant like you could have permission to carry around a _gun!_" The rest of Tsuna's annoying rambling was cut off by an accented cry of "Reborn?"

Tsuna and Reborn turned stone silent, all of their attention directed at the foreigner (who somehow fluently spoke Japanese). The magenta-eyed girl turned her gaze to Tsuna, and triumphantly said to him," And…you're Tsuna!"

Being the type to panic, Tsuna instantly went into another went into another frantic rant,"H-h-hey y-you! W-why do you know our names? I-if you know Reborn…does that mean you're from the mafia?" Inwardly, the stressed teenager was thinking, '_Oh, great_, _another_ weirdo _is here!'_

Meanwhile, Reborn was instantly on alert. Not just anyone knew the name of the sun arcabaleno and Vongola Nono's best hitman. The strange girl seemed to be calculating something, and Reborn glared at her, To his right, Tsuna stopped his rambling (_'Finally',_ Reborn thought) when the girl spoke again," Where are we…?" Tsuna hesitated for a moment, surprised at her indifference, but answered anyways with," Umm…well…right now we are in Nanimori, Japan. W-who are you? And why did you just suddenly pop out of nowhere?"

Tsuna tensed as the girl stared at him for a moment (which to Tsuna seemed like an eternity) before she sighed and said," I really don't know how I got here, and my name's Crystal Clear."

'…_.Crystal…Clear?' _Tsuna almost fell over in disbelief. "O-oh really…", he finally said after a pause; he couldn't really find anything to say about it. Suddenly, the girl, Crystal, seemed a bit menacing, as she quietly said," Kid, you got a problem with that?" Tsuna blanched, and started into another one of his rambles(this time, it was a mashed up version of " I-I'm SO SORRY, I-I didn't know, AHHH…"). His student promptly distracted I some pointless panic attack, Reborn kicked himself off the ground, flashing onto Crystal Clear's shoulder. In a quick two seconds, Reborn was holding a gunpoint at her head. Reborn was disappointed in himself; he used o be able to this in less than a second.

"Yes?", Crystal calmly questioned the infant on her shoulder, and Reborn felt like complimenting her. None of the assasins the hitman ever faced kept a calm demeanor with _him_ on their shoulder. Impressive. Tsuna, noticing his demon tutor on the stranger's shoulder, gave another shout." Reborn-! What are you doing? Don't drag more people into this mafia thing! It's already bad enough you dragged Takeshi into this, but we're talking about a complete stranger!" Really now, sometimes Tsuna felt like a mother scolding her child.

Tsuna's naivety made Reborn sigh,; his student was definitely not ready for the mafia world. "Dame-Tsuna, she isn't a complete stranger if she knows your name…not to mention mine as well." Tsuna had to (reluctantly) admit that his tutor was right. He spared another look towards Crystal, but all Tsuna saw was an innocent foreigner….Then again, Reborn looked innocent at first, too. The girl locked gazes with Tsuna, and he hurriedly glanced towards the ground; he felt guilty for suspecting Crystal to be an enemy, but how else did she know their names?

He shivered as reborn let out his killing intent, and asked." How do you know our names? Where do you come from?" Tsuna sweat dropped when Crystal said," Sorry, Reborn, what did you say?" The impatient arcabaleno was getting annoyed, and pushed his gun closer to her head. Then, he slowly repeated the two questions he said earlier. There was a moment of silence. Reborn was about ready to shoot, until Crystal answered the second question with an all-knowing smirk he felt more annoyed at." I came from an alternate dimension."

* * *

(1st person P.O.V.)

Okay…maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, even _I_ would have thought you were crazy person if you said you came from an alternate dimension. But, at least Reborn finally moved his gun away from my head… and looked at me like I was a maniac. Tsuna was doing the same, and I started to feel really uncomfortable with all this attention. So, I averted my gaze from the two, who were now practically screaming (Tsuna, mostly) questions at me, to look for a good distraction for my getaway.

Fortunately enough, the distraction came to _me_, in the form of an infant (cow…?) with an insanely huge afro and cow-print suit. A huge grin had spread across my face, and couldn't stop from laughing. Oh, the chaos Lambo Bovino brings! At least it wouldn't be boring with him around.

Apparently, the laughing made my image look more crazy, because both student and tutor gave me more weird looks. Before Tsuna could make a comment, he was interrupted by a high-pitched, childish," GYAHAHA!"

The all-too familiar guffaw was followed up by an explosion, due to a grenade, courtesy of Lambo. In the split second Reborn was distracted, I pushed him off my shoulder and ran into the cover of smoke due to the grenade. HA, I wish I could've seen the look on Reborn's face- being pushed over by a teenage girl! My laughter would've given me away though, so I concentrated on running away. While making my escape, I was able to hear bits of their conversation. There was Tsuna's cry of "Where'd Crystal go? And why is there a baby…cow?" followed by Lambo's declaration," Reborn, I have come to defeat you!"

After hearing this, I felt a bit saddened. Bring with the KHR group would've been entertaining and fun. And…when I thought about it…what was I going to do for shelter? Food? Money? In my original world, I lived in a house by the seaside. I earned money by doing many random things, from designing a new dress, to teaching a session of college literature. I was only allowed to do these things because the adults all knew I was a child genius. Here? I literally had NOTHING. Okayyy… the panicky feeling was coming back.

Any further thoughts were put on hold as I realized I was running all around Nanimori without really knowing where I was. For a child genius, I was REALLY oblivious at times. To my left was a school gate with a metal nameplate. ' No...'I thought,' It can't be..' As I slowly read the kanji on it (I hadn't used the Japanese language in a while. I barely got through when talking with Tsuna and Reborn.), I realized my guess earlier was correct. The nameplate clearly said, " Nanimori Junior High".

If I remembered correctly, there was a certain aloof cloud guardian obsessed with protecting this place and the town it was in….A-HA! Hibari Kyoya, right? I may be trained in fighting and relatively good at it, but I lacked experience, and I did NOT want to get that experience from a blood-thirsty crazy powerful prefect. In truth, I would have LOVED to fight anyone else, because fighting is actually kinda fun to me, and it kept me from getting bored.

Just as I was hurrying away, I heard the final thing I wanted to hear that day. A steely voice behind m asked me," What are you doing on school grounds?" Before turning around and answering him, I weighed my options. As the saying goes, you're better safe than sorry. I _could_ have run away from Hibari; after all, I've scored 1st place in the 100-meter dash in Olympics twice. But, then again, I bet he's dealt with people who tried running before, and he caught up easily. So, that option was out…another possibility was to talk my way out? Ding-Ding! Option 2 wins! I finally turn around to face Hibari, as the imaginary fanfare fades away in my head.

I was taken aback when I saw that Hibari already had his tonfas out. I nervously coughed. "I'm here to enroll for Nanimori Junior High. I believe this is the place, yes?", I queried. Hibari lifted an eyebrow in utter disbelief, but still put away his tonfas (in his sleeves- I'm serious! I swear, one day, I'm going to find out how he does that without having any bulges in his sleeves!). then, he said to me," The enrollment office is straight down, to the left, two doors down."

I did a Takeshi laugh, and said my thanks. '_That was easy', _I thought in surprise, '_I was actually able to avoid an interrogation or fight from Hibari!'_ I almost got away with it too, when I felt a hand grab my wrist as I was walking away. I tried to flick my wrist away, but Hibari's grip was stronger than I thought. Damn. So, all I could do was turn back to him and give the prefect a questioning look ( more like glare, actually).

"Hn. You're a suspicious stranger and a foreigner as well, so I'll be escorting you to the enrollment office." Hibari glared at me, as if daring me to challenge his authority. What was up with people being suspicious and glaring today? First it was Reborn, now Hibari. This was definitely NOT my luckiest day.

Sighing, I just nodded, and he forcibly pulled me along-STILL holding on to my wrist. I could've walked myself there, thank you. There was a long period of silence that followed as we walked to the office. Truthfully, I didn't think it as one of those awkward silences. I found it relaxing, maybe even comforting. Remember, I'm very anti-social, and that day I had to do a lot of talking…well, in my standards, anyhow. Finally, I got a break!

The silence was broken by Hibari's gruff self-introduction." Hibari Kyoya, Head of Disciplinary Committee." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. No duh, you're Hibari. Out of common courtesy, I replied with an introduction of my own," I'm Crystal Clear, visitor from an alternate dimension." I said the last part out of a sudden whim I had to do so, and kind of wanted to make it my new catch phrase to say to everyone new I see. Haha, their faces would be hilarious.

And right on track, Hibari stopped and shot me a confused look, not knowing if I were serious or messing around with him. We had already reached the enrollment office, and I used that as an excuse to fend off awkward upcoming questions. I sent the prefect my most smug grin, and cheerfully said," See ya, Hibari!" Then I swiftly stepped into the office, slamming the door in his face. And just in time, too; his tonfas whacked the door before it managed to make contact with my face.

Uncharacteristically, I exploded into a fit of laughter. His expression was unforgettable..! I had always wanted to do something like that to Hibari while I was reading the series. Now I knew how Mukuro always feels bothering him! What managed to stop my hysterical laughing was a sharp," A-HEM" I heard in front of me.

I looked up after rubbing my eyes of tears (Yes, I was laughing THAT badly),and saw a middle-aged Japanese woman. And she looked about as happy as my good friend Hibari was a moment ago. Okay, maybe I was laughing TOO much. Oops. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and composed myself in a matter of seconds. It was a sort of method I used whenever I was nervous or something before an interview. I looked the lady straight in the eyes and said," My apologies for my rude entry. I was interested in applying here, and want to start as soon as possible, please." The reason why I calmed down so much was because of that exercise from before, and, frankly, I found that lady boring.

The look of surprise on the lady's face was evident: maybe because of my sudden change in behavior? Anyways, she quickly covered it up, and said," Oh…alright. I'm the head of the enrollment office,. Unfortunately, I'm the only one who works here on Sunday," she paused at this point, and gestured to a red plastic chair, in front of her (I supposed) desk." Please, take a seat. What is your name?"

I blushed at that. By now, I should know that it was only polite to introduce myself. I chuckled a bit, and said that my name is Crystal Clear. I refrained from adding that I was a visitor from an alternate dimension, because I didn't want to ruin her normality.

I felt like being anywhere but there, when I saw 's face freeze up in a half-smile after I mentioned my name. Now _this_ was an awkward silence. "Well then…"she started slowly, and I could tell she was holding in laughter, "the only available spot we have is in Room 9-B. Is that okay?" I stiffly nodded. There were sounds of clicking from her keyboard, and the lady finally announced," Alright then, Crystal. You'll start school tomorrow morning at 7a.m. Also,fill out this emergency information sheet and turn it in by the end of the week." Hmm...I 'll have to make some fake identities and informationfor that. " And, here's your uniform."

opened a drawer and pulled out a girl's uniform out for me. I felt my jaw drop at how SHORT the skirt was, and I stuttered," I-Isn't there a uniform with a longer skirt?" Seriously, that thing was SHORT! How did the girls here always casually wear this to school? My face flushed just thinking about even putting it on. My surprise must've been showing from my expression. laughed and apologized, saying all the girl's uniforms were that short.

"Did you come from America?", she asked. I gave a weak nod, and she continued talking." Yes, I'm sorry you aren't used to the uniforms, but you will soon enough." Still eyeing the uniform, I uneasily grabbed it from and said my goodbyes.

Leaving the school grounds quickly (in case Hibari was still around), the problem of where to stay came up again. I groaned, thinking about how tedious it would be to find a place to stay. And how boring.

Suddenly, my knees buckled, and my vision was turning black. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, and as I was going out realization hit me that this was probably happening due to lack of food and energy (I was hiking around a LOT before I came across that temple).I can be so stupid sometimes. The last thing I heard before completely losing consciousness was a women's cry of surprise: "Oh dear! Are you alright…?"

* * *

Mouse Maestro: Let's just say that in the KHR world, it is very easy to enroll in schools, with small amounts of paperwork...Please review! :D


	3. To try new Things

Mouse Maestro: And without further ado, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 3:To try new Things

Sunlight streamed through my closed eyelids, and I groaned in exhaustion. The sounds of the birds outside singing almost soothed me back into a deep slumber—then I heard an explosion. No, it actually wasn't one, but several explosions. Those were accompanied by irritated shouts and arrogant- sounding declarations.

The first thought that came into my mind: '_I paid good money for a peaceful, seaside, home, and what do I get? Screams and explosions'_ Then, memories from the day before flashed through my mind. The part where I feinted (again…) was especially clear.

First things first, I had to take a clear look at my surroundings. Who knew if I was safe or not in this place. I sat up on the bed, and surveyed the room. It was relatively simple, with a window to my left, a wooden desk in front of the bed, accompanied by a couple of books. There was also a drawer on my right, with a clock on top, saying it was 6:50a.m.

I paused for a moment. 6:50a.m. Damn! I was going to—"BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, REBORN-!" My eyes widened, recognizing that voice, and now, exactly whose house I was in. Tsuna's mother ( I think her name was Nana…?) must've found me when I blacked out, and brought me here.

Another explosion snapped me back into reality, and reminded me that I was going to be late.

I stared at my uniform hesitantly for a moment (surprisingly, it was already laid out at the end of the bed), then quickly changed into it. When I stepped out the door in my new uniform, Tsuna just happened to be there, and crash into me. The force of the collision knocked us both down the stairway. Nana noticed us both sprawled and groaning on the floor, and smiled," Oh, Tsuna! I see you've met the stranger I found on the street yesterday! I just felt so sorry for her, suddenly feinting on the streets!" Tsuna gave her one of his looks." Mom, you don't just randomly bring home strangers who feinted on the streets…"

As I helped Tsuna get up off the floor, shock painted his face as he realized who the stranger was. He pointed an accusing finger at me, saying," Crystal…Clear?" like my name was some sort of taboo. Ignoring him, I turned to the kind lady and bowed." Thank you for giving me a place to stay. Please excuse me for intruding, but may I stay here just a bit longer? You see, my parents have thrown me away, and I have nowhere to go…", and at this part, I wiped away a crocodile tear. Becoming an actor for a while in my original world actually came in handy! Nana stared at me in pity, and clapped her hands together, saying," Of course, dear! With manners like that, you can stay as long as you like! Shame on your parents for throwing you away like that! Besides, now Tsuna has a buddy to walk to school with. I see you're wearing the Namimori uniform, after all!"

Tsuna took a look at what I was wearing, and gave out another one of his shrieks."EHH? Crystal's going to my school?" I've had just about enough of Tsuna's screams (even if I've only been hearing them for less than two days), so I whacked him upside the head. Besides, his tutor would've done the same thing…wherever Reborn went after I came out of the room.

I sighed. "Tsuna, you're going to be late. You can scream all you want when you get to class." Tsuna shot a reproachful look at me, but when I raised m hand in a whacking motion, he flinched and turned away. Nana joined in," Crystal's right, dear. It's already 6:58a.m. Better hurry along, you two." She gave us another cheery look while opening the door for us. "WHAT?" we both shouted in unison.

Before Tsuna could even react, I hoisted him onto my back, piggyback style, and took off. Instantly, there were protests from my wimpy passenger. Yep, I saw many odd looks shot at me as I whizzed by (some people were even laughing) to Namimori Junior High.

The whole time, I tried to tune out Tsuna's yelps.

"CRYSTAL, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME ON YOUR BACK?", Tsuna shouted directly into my ear as I sharply turned around a corner. Wow, does he always have to speak in loud volumes? Isn't that Ryohei's job? Nevertheless, I answered with a shout of my own," CAUSE IF I DID'NT, WE WOULDN'T MAKE IT!" Tsuna paused for a bit, then questioned," HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M REALLY SLOW? AND MY NAME! YOU DID'NT ANSWER REBORN'S QUESTION!" Great. I was hoping to avoid that whole "name" situation, but I guessed I would tell them a half-truth. Just as we arrived at the school gates, I dropped my voice back to a normal volume, and said," You just seemed like a person who would be named Tsuna. And the baby looked like someone who would be called Reborn."

Tsuna fell off my back in exhaustion, or disbelief. Probably the latter. Just as he did so, the bell rang. Looking to my left, I saw Hibari glaring at us from the rooftop. He must've been remembering yesterday. I averted my eyes, worried that I might burst into laughter when looking at him. I could tell Tsuna saw Hibari too, because he grabbed my hand and started running. "You do NOT want to mess with that guy, Tsuna said as we ran inside the building. " So, t-thanks for getting us here on time."

I smiled at that. Not many people in my world had good manners nowadays. "No problem, really. You could repay the favor by telling me where room 9-B is." For some reason, Tsuna's face was all red, and I reasoned that it was probably due to the light running we did at first. He said," t-that's MY classroom!" I raised an eyebrow. There were _really_ coincidences like that…? I raised my hand up to my forehead in a mock salute, grinning, and said," Then by all means, lead the way, _sir_." Tsuna laughed at that, and nodded. I was surprised for a moment; Tsuna was actually calm for the first time since I met him. It was also the first time he laughed in front of me. I found that better than the screaming.

So, he led me to 9-B, and from the lack of talking in the classroom, I could tell class was already in session. I shrugged to myself. At least we would be "fashionably late". I heard Tsuna gulp in dread (and I recalled all the teasing I read about in the series) and slide open the door.

Everyone stared at us as we stepped through the door. My new homeroom teacher sneered at Tsuna (who was rushing to his seat while blushing) and said," Dame-Tsuna! What's your excuse this time for being late again?" The other students joined in on the teasing, with shouts of "Ha, Dame-Tsuna, in trouble again?" and "That's Dame-Tsuna for ya!" I noticed Sasagawa Kyoko not do anything, and look uneasy at everyone's jeering. Other than her, the whole class was full of jerks! I finally snapped.

"All of you, SHUT UP!", I growled. With that said, I had all of 9-B's attention. " Tsuna was being a good person and helping me find my new classroom. Then, I _finally_ get here, and you guys tease your own classmate?" I paused, and turned to the teacher." And YOU, Mr. Teacher, are the worst of them all. Your job as a teacher is to be a good role model, and what do you do? Drag the name of Namimori in the _mud!"_

Inwardly, I reminded myself to thank Reborn when I had the chance. After seeing him release a terrifying aura the day before, I was able to learn how to do it myself, scaring all my new classmates. It was actually really simple. All I did was slouch a bit, put my hands in my pockets, and glared at everyone.

I stomped over to a vacant seat in the back, flaring my magenta eyes at anyone who turned around to stare at me incredulously. That's when I noticed two vacant seats in the classroom. I turned my attention to the teacher, who flinched when I did so. "Where are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi?", I demanded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuna glance worriedly over to his friend's seats. Where were they? The teacher gave a quick look to Tsuna, then back at me, and said," I-I don't know where Hayato is, but Takeshi's father called in, and told us that his son is terribly sick.

I closed my eyes in contemplation. The right-hand man was probably restocking his dynamite or something like that. On the other hand (ha, hand, get it?) I didn't think Takeshi _ever_ got sick before in the series. When I opened my eyes again, I saw everyone staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next. I blinked, and the whole classroom even tensed at _that._ I mean, really?

Finally, I waved my hand dismissively, and said," Go on, start your lesson. I don't especially like introducing myself in front of the whole class, so I'll pass on that. All I'm saying is that my name's Crystal." And then I impassively turned away to look out the window. Slowly but steadily, the teacher (whom I didn't even bother to learn the name of) started his lesson, and his students quietly turned back to the board. Tsuna was an exception; even with my back turned, I sensed his questioning stare behind me. I could just imagine his unspoken question. Something along the lines if," Why did you defend me earlier?"

I smiled to myself. Who knew. The second day here, and I was already trying out new things.

.


	4. BUt Beware

Mouse Maestro: Hello, thanks for reading chapter 4! By the way, for the names I chose not to use the Japanese suffixes…I found it too confusing. Also, I decided to use the names characters are called more often, like how characters in my story are using Gokudera's last name to address him instead of his first, even though other characters are addressed by their first names…SORRY for the confusion. I hope you can still enjoy my story? :D

Chapter 4: But Beware

I'm sad to say that school in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world was just as boring as I remembered school was in my world. The only fun I had the whole day was scaring Tsuna's bullies by glaring at them, which resulted in them running away like the cowards they were. Pretty soon, Tsuna and I had become good friends after I defended him so many times. He was screaming less, too, which was _such_ a relief for my sore eardrums.

Tsuna was also a good companion, believe it or not. The whole day, he talked and complained about the most random things, while I listened and nodded, while making a comment every now and then. Who knew having a friend could make something less boring? In my original world, I've only watched on the sidelines before, and thought the whole friendship thing seemed annoying.

Anyways, at the end of school today as we were walking to the school gates, Tsuna and I were talking about how suspicious it was that Reborn wasn't there at all, and how we should visit Takeshi at his sushi shop. By now, Tsuna was acting pretty casual around me, and, strangely enough, he accepted the fact that I knew almost everything happening. Tsuna even completely forgot the "name" situation.

He put his hands behind his head and whined," Why didn't you defend me when Mochida made fun of me? I t was in front of Kyoko, too!" I rolled my eyes at this, and looked sharply back at Tsuna." Tsuna, I can't always defend you. There are times when you must do so yourself, for your own honor," I scolded him. Surprisingly, he didn't go," HIEE!" like usual, but instead, reluctantly murmured," Yeah, I know…"

Surprised by this reaction, I was about to ask him what _that_ was about, when a quick blur of black and white dropped down in front of us. The figure raised himself up from his knees, and Tsuna yelped," H-Hibari!" I lazily lifted a hand up in greeting, and said," Hey, skylark." As those words left my mouth, Hibari's killing intent flared up quite considerably.

Tsuna worriedly glanced over to me, and said in a hushed tone," Don't provoke him, Crystal! What are you trying to do?" I laughed out loud for everyone to hear (and the few students who were still there did) and replied in a matter-of-fact tone," To keep from getting bored, of course!" My declaration was met with dead silence…and the sound of Hibari charging at me, tonfas at the ready.

At my side, Tsuna tried pulling me out of Hibari's path, but I stayed put. My very first friend gave me a questioning look, and I gave him my confident one. "Don't worry, Tsuna. The arrogant prefect needs _someone_ to bring his head down from the clouds."

Tsuna sent me another look, clearly saying," You plan on fighting _the_ Hibari, and also plan on _winning?_"

And with another sure nod towards Tsuna, I turned to face Hibari, ready to fight. Just as my opponent threw the first strike, his tonfa was intercepted by Reborn's Leon gun. 'Wow, he sure does know how to make an entrance…',I thought. Everyone was frozen still, waiting to see who would react first, until Tsuna blurted out," REBORN? Where _were _you for the whole day?" It was as if Tsuna's voice hit a "play" button, sending everyone back into action; Hibari flicked his tonfa away from Reborn, and Reborn changed Leon back into his lizard form. Hesitantly, I slowly got out of my fighting stance I learned in my martial arts class

Addressing Tsuna, but facing me, Reborn said," I was busy finding information on Crystal here." He paused, and stared more intensely with me. "And found nothing." I sighed mockingly, and put my hands to my hips. "Didn't I tell you…that I'm a visitor from an alternate dimension?" Hibari (whom I almost forgot was even standing there) kept a blank look, but in the way he glared at me, I knew he was remembering me saying the exact same line to hom.

Meanwhile, Tsuna smacked his forehead. "Crystal, you're _still_ saying that to everyone? I really can't tell if you're kidding or not. Earlier, you_ did_ say that it was your new 'catch phrase'…?" I looked up from my staring match with Reborn to smirk and say to Tsuna," Who knows if I'm kidding or not…how else does Reborn not have any information on me?" Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora for a moment, contemplating something.

Tsuna gave me an "are-you-serious" look to me, and threw his hands up in exasperation from trying to get a straight answer. And…huh, Hibari disappeared somehow while we were still talking. After a long period of silence, Reborn finally looked up with a grin and said," Crystal Clear, you will be a valuable asset to Tsuna's family." Once again, Tsuna and I said," WHAT?" in unison. We both looked at each other, wondering why the heck we both kept doing this. Distracted for a split second, I failed to realize Reborn sneak up behind us. I looked back in time to dodge his kick that was aimed towards me. Tsuna, unfortunately for him, was not as lucky, and was kicked all the way to the school gates, shouting, "OWW!"

The sound created from Tsuna's impact on the gate reminded me (oddly enough) that we shouldn't be "disturbing the peace" while Hibari may be patrolling here. I hastily pulled Tsuna up ( as he let out a faint "eep"), and Reborn added," That's what you get for annoying me, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We should get out of here fast, Hibari might come back and find us disturbing the peace, and find some reason to fight us.", I said to the two before me. At the mention of the prefect's name, Tsuna shouted, " HIEE!" Then, Reborn changed Leon into a gun and shot Tsuna with him. For a moment, I was paralyzed with shock. He _shot_ the _last _candidate for Vongola Tenth?

Suddenly, Tsuna's body literally _ripped_ open, and Tsuna appeared, "reborn", in his boxers, with a very noticeable dying will flame on his forehead. The thing that really creeped me out was that tsuna's eyes were rolled back so much that I could only see the white. The dying will Tsuna bellowed," GET CRYSTAL AND REBORN TO MY HOUSE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Before I could even protest, Tsuna carried me on his back, (similar to what I did to him in the morning) and put Reborn on his head. As Tsuna crazily ran through the streets back home shouting gibberish, I glared at Reborn and demanded, "Why did you do THAT? It was _really_ unnecessary. You know, we could've also walked home?"

Reborn smirked at me, a small glint in his eyes. " But Tsuna being in this mode makes things more exciting, right, Crystal Clear?" I gave the hitman a small smirk of my own, and said," Indeed, you are correct."

I was jolted by Tsuna's abrupt stop, and was immediately dropped onto the concrete ground. Ouch. Tsuna flipped around (smoke still trailing on his forehead) and helped me get up. "S-sorry…", Tsuna sheepishly said to me," Once I get out of my dying will state, I lose all the strength I previously had…"

Reborn turned Leon into a hammer and whacked Tsuna on the head. Very hard. "DAHH!", Tsuna exclaimed, falling back from the pain. "Dame-Tsuna, don't talk of the dying will state with a stranger," Reborn scolded. Though he admitted me into the family, Reborn still didn't have complete trust in me. I don't blame him: after all, he couldn't find ANY information on me at ALL.

His student glared at him, surprising both Reborn and me." Crystal's not a stranger…not as much as before, anyways. I don't know why, but I jave a feeling that she isn't an enemy, but a friend, even though she is very…knowledgeable in some matters." I warmly smiled at Tsuna, proud of seeing him stand up to Reborn. Inwardly, I thanked his hyper intuition for not deeming me as an enemy. Tsuna caught my smile and hesitantly did the same to me.

Reborn's eyes were blank for a moment, but Tsuna and I knew was going on inside the baby's head. Reborn, still with a poker face on, looked to me and asked," Exactly how much do you know…?" Telling him everything would've taken a whole day, so I chose to say," As much as I need. Let's just say… I'm an all-knowing type of person?"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation, but smiled nevertheless good-heartedly," Ah, Crystal! Can't you ever give us a straight answer?" Reborn purposely changed the subject abruptly, telling Tsuna," Dame-Tsuna, aren't you getting cold standing on the street with only boxers on?" Tsuna let out his usual yell, and ran straight into the house. Immediately after his student left us, Reborn's presence changed from that of an infant to one of a man. Reborn looked me directly in the eye, holding me in place." The only reason why I let you into Tsuna's family was to keep a closer eye on you, Crystal Clear. Don't try anything on Tsuna, or you'll have to face ME."

I didn't want to be the one left with a gaping mouth and looking like an idiot, so I commented," I can't _wait_ for the day, sun arcobaleno Reborn…" The baby's eyes sharpened once more, staring at me as if doing so would unravel the mystery that is Crystal Clear. Noticing the tension rising increasingly, I lightly jogged back into the Sawada household. My grin spread another inch as I caught sight of Reborn's mouth agape in a loss for words. I was cracking up a lot in my mind, keeping a cool face on the outside.

That is, until I bumped into Tsuna still standing t the doorway all this time. He turned to me, a devastated expression on his face." I can't believe I almost forgot! I wanted to go visit Takeshi!", he moaned with a tint of self-loathing. I flicked his forehead (ignoring his cry of pain) , and said," Tsuna, you don't need to hate yourself over such a trivial thing. A person like you is bound to forget that, with so many things on your mind. We could go visit him now," I ended with a sympathetic tone. In school that day, part of the complaints he had were about the mafia, and how he really didn't want to get involved. Tsuna sniffled a bit (was he about to cry…?) and nodded," Yeah, let's go visit Takeshi" I turned away from him for a moment, and shouted out to Tsuna's mother," Nana, Tsuna and I are going to go visit a friend, and eat dinner over there. Expect us back by 10." Nana gave a cheery shout of," Okay, you two. Have fun!"

Tsuna looked at me, and said," Crystal, we're just going to visit Takeshi, not intrude and eat dinner over there." I laughed and replied," Even if we don't ask, the Yamamotos will probably insist. They're just like that. So, let's go," emphasizing the next part to Reborn," normally and _not_ with Tsuna in the dying will form." I guessed Reborn was still wondering how I knew his role as sun arcobaleno, because he gave no reaction. Tsuna and I uneasily left Reborn contemplating behind, and reached a safe distance away from Reborn's ears when Tsuna anxiously asked," What did you say to Reborn? He seemed…distant.

" I shrugged and answered with," I simply said something he didn't expect me to say."

Tsuna almost fell over when he heard this, and asked, "You surprised Reborn? " Before I answered, I flicked Tsuna again on the forehead (In this world, I seemed to be doing this a lot. Hey, I couldn't help it! His reactions are hilarious.). " Remember what I said in class about not yelling that much?"

Tsuna rubbed the injured spot in a failed attempt to numb the pain, and mumbled," That it irritates people, which make them want to bully me more…" I prompted," And?" Tsuna smiled, and continued," And it makes visitors from alternate dimensions have headaches." I gave an affirmative nod, with a straight face on (his screaming really DOES give me headaches, trust me), and said," Yep. Those are my words of advice…remember them well!" Tsuna snorted, and said," Yeah, right. That was just you complaining about my shouting!" Our conversation was put to a stop when we heard a loud friendly greeting of "TSUNA!"

Tsuna ran up and greeted Takeshi's father. I lagged behind to stay conspicuous, but the man happened to notice me and said," Hello, are you a friend of Tsuna?" My eyes sparked with a mischievous glint, and I said," Yeah, I'm Crystal Clear…a visitor from an alternate dimension!" For a split second, there was complete silence (other than the sound of Tsuna face-palming), then it was broken by the man's cheerful reply of," That's great, Crystal! Now why don't you two go upstairs to give Takeshi some company?"

I stuck my hands in my pant's pockets, and followed Tsuna up after he mumbled an incoherent reply of," Y-yes, sir" due to his shock at Tsuyoshi's easygoing attitude. Man, I thought that was a real let down; saying my catch phrase isn't fun if their only reaction is a smile that one gives to misled little kids. Tsuna and I walked up a flight of stairs, and found Takeshi's room. Tsuna knocked on the door, and Takeshi's cheery voice came through." Come in!"

We both stepped into the room, and I wasn't surprised to see posters of famous baseball players on his walls, baseball tips and manuals on his bookshelves, and a baseball bat put to the side. Takeshi grinned at Tsuna and said in a light tone," Tsuna! I'm gone for one day, and you go and get yourself a girlfriend! Nice going!" The brunet's face turned a bright red, realizing what Takeshi was implying. I laughed at that, and said," Yep, I'm a girl and also happen to be Tsuna's friend!" Tsuna shot me a grateful look and stammered to his friend," Y-yeah! Takeshi, this is Crystal Clear." The baseball player turned to me (and I was truly thankful to him for not saying anything about my name) and gave me his usual smile. "So, you're Crystal! You must be pretty nice if you're friends with Tsuna."

I smirked and replied," Yep. Being a visitor from an alternate dimension, I have to be nice to everyone." Says the person who lectured her whole class in the morning. Takeshi's expression was plastered with a confused look, but he covered that up by saying," Is that so, Crystal! You know, I hope we can become good friends! I don't know what Gokudera would say, though…"

Tsuna worriedly shook his head, and said," Gokudera's WAY too overprotective over me! He's going to explode -literally!- when he sees Crystal!" I patted the boy's shoulder in reassurance and said," Tsuna, I'm sure he won't do that… on school grounds anyways…", I said with total confidence. Takeshi laughed and happily said," Speaking of school, I can't wait to get back tomorrow! Staying all day in bed with a cold was boring!"

I rolled my eyes and said," Trust me, school is just as boring." Takeshi and Tsuna laughed at that, while I scratched my head in utter confusion; what was so funny about being bored?

* * *

Mouse Maestro: Does Takeshi's father have a name? If so, can someone please tell me? :D


	5. of Bombs and Betrayal

Mouse Maestro: Sorry to everyone about the mistake in chapter 3, repeating a section. Luckily, TheParadoxicalOtaku caught that! Btw, thanks to all you reviewers! I'm actually really surprised it reached 15! Well, enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5: of Bombs and Betrayal

(Earlier that Day, Gokudera's Side)

Hayato Gokudera was pissed off that his usual dynamite stick dealer tried to raise the price. After some convincing with his fists, Gokudera was able to buy them at an even cheaper price than usual. Twirling one of his new dynamite sticks, Gokudera happily decided to go back to check up on the Tenth.

At that time Gokudera recalled that his beloved Tenth was probably in P.E. class at the moment. In mere minutes, Gokudera arrived at the tennis court the class went to that day. To avoid trouble for ditching class, he hid behind one of the several bushes surrounding the tennis court. The silver-haired teenager's "Tsuna-Radar" tingled, and he turned sharply to the right, smiling upon finding a brunet with the familiar gravity-defying hairstyle. Smokin' Bomb Hayato's smile was snuffed the moment he realized a new student next to the Tenth.

Already, the girl was too close for comfort, and her magenta eyes, for some odd reason, seemed to further make Gokudera suspicious of her. The bomber made a move to jump to the Tenth's defense, but realized (for once) that the stupid teacher may punish Tsuna for _his_ interruption. So Gokudera reluctantly sat back down, keeping an extra close eye on the strange newcomer. When it was the Tenth and the (STILL too close…!) girl's turn to participate in a tennis match, Gokudera secretly hoped the girl would get hit. In fact, he wished the tennis ball to hit her smack dab in the head. He was feeling _extra_ violent today.

Distracted by his sudden violent thoughts, Gokudera only realized too late of the fastball aimed directly at the Tenth. He silently cursed under his breath, and was willing to risk any consequences to stop it. Gokudera was beaten in the race to save Tsuna when the mystery girl ran over, intercepting the tennis ball from the paralyzed Tsuna.

The other team was angry that their attempt at striking Dame-Tsuna failed (Gokudera only became more enraged; so it _was_ on purpose!), and they fired another pass at the terrified brunet. Meanwhile, Gokudera was confused yet curious at the same time. Why would she help the Tenth? Not that he was complaining, but almost everyone at this school considered Tsuna someone not worthy of protecting. Gokudera's mind was propelled further into his state of confusion, when the magenta-eyed girl consecutively saved Tsuna by hitting back all of the passes with natural-born (Gokudera assumed) skill.

Tsuna mirrored his right-hand man's expression of confusion, and Gokudera mnaged to hear the Tenth's hushed conservation with the girl. The tenth dragged the seemingly indifferent girl to the side as another match started. Being the great person he always is, Tsuna started the conversation. "Crystal, I've been meaning to ask you this since homeroom…" 'Hmm,' Gokudera noted,' So her name is Crystal…' Meanwhile, the Tenth continued, "Why do you keep helping and defending me? We just met, and…I'm just Dame-Tsuna…" The last part was said as the brunet hung his head low in shame. Gokudera gritted his teeth in anger. Damn that "Crystal" girl! She made the tenth feel all depressed! Gokudera perked up when the girl finally spoke.

"You are NOT an…er…Dame-Tsuna. People change, and you are yet to become who you are truly meant to be. Besides, _someone_ has to stick up for the underdog, right?" Crystal smirked at the now dumbfounded Tsuna, and continued," If you stress out too much, you'll get a whole head of white hair." Gokudera fell over in his hiding place out of disbelief, and Tsuna frantically grabbed at his hair, shouting," REALLY?" Crystal winced at the high volume (Gokudera scoffed; he had already gotten used to his boss's screams in a couple of days), and she flicked the Tenth's forehead!

GAH! Now Gokudera _really_ wanted to blow her up, but to his disappointment, the Tenth seemed okay with it (despite flinching at first), and even took it as a sign of friendship! That Crystal girl must've said something, but he didn't hear it. ' Or maybe...', he slowly thought,' she telepathically said something to the Tenth, and Crystal's actually an UMA?" His whole face lit up with the idea. Gokudera excitedly looked over, and found the whole class gone to their next period.

Like the diligent (self-proclaimed) right hand man he was, Gokudera immediately followed the Tenth throughout the whole day. And though he would never admit it, he was keeping close watch on Crystal as well. Why? Obviously, because she was an UMA, of course! How else would she have so many different skills in class, and be able to cheer up the Tenth so easily? GOkudera nodded to himself; yep, she's definitely an UMA.

As the day went by, Gokudera realized that Crystal defended Tsuna at every possible chance (except that one time with Mochida, the jerk that still didn't learn his lesson). The bomber was starting to feel a little envious, with the feeling of being replaced. _He_ could've done just fine in the magenta-eyed girl's place! What if the Tenth thought _Crystal_ was his right-hand man now? Gokudera was _not_ about to wait around to let that happen! He immediately ran away from the school to train; tomorrow hw would challenge the enemy.

Just as he left, Hibari came to confront the two left behind at school.

* * *

(Present Time: Crystal's P.O.V)

After eating dinner at the Yamamoto's (I smugly reminded Tsuna," Told ya so…), we came back to a very strange acting Reborn. Right when we stepped through the front door, Reborn was there to greet us. He smiled (not smirked!) and asked," How is Takeshi? I'm sure you two had a great time!" I raised an eyebrow at that almost too perky talking, and Tsuna dropped the box of leftover sushi (Takeshi insisted on bringing some home) on the floor and said accusingly," Reborn, _what_ did you do?"

The infant merely gave us another eerie smile, and walked back up to Tsuna's room, us following uneasily behind him. Before I was able to even put one step in Tsuna's room, Reborn stopped me. "Oh, Crystal! Why don't you go to your room first? You both have had a long day, and you both need all the rest you can get", Reborn said, ending with another one of his awfully fake smiles.

Tsuna gave Reborn another skeptical look, maybe even with a tinge of concern. Meanwhile, I thought that maybe this was some sorta test from Reborn to Tsuna, and that I shouldn't interfere. So, I shrugged, and left to the guest room, lazily waving to them as I did.

And then. The least expected thing happened as I walked into my room. Looking back, I'm surprised that I didn't notice the elaborate traps in the room, which flipped me upside down, tied up, and slapped duct tape onto my mouth. As I suspected, Reborn popped out of nowhere into my room, and closed the door behind him. I made a grunting noise behind the duct tape as a sort of twisted version of a polite greeting. Hey, I may be trapped, but it doesn't mean I have to stop being polite.

Reborn deciphered that well, and nodded, saying," Yes, hello to you too. I'm surprised you're so calm in this situation." I tried at shrugging best I could while being tied upside down. The sun arcobaleno saw the questioning look on my face and said," Don't worry, I'm only going to ask you some crucial questions, something I've failed to do before."

I preferred talking normally like any other person, and decided to do just that. Relaxing my tensed body, the ropes loosened by a small fraction, though enough for me to wiggle out. Another thing I learned in my world was Houdini's tricks on escaping. Falling heads down, I back flipped and landed perfectly on my feet, avoiding a head injury. As my feet landed on the ground, Leon came out, gun form.

Immediately, I put up my hands in surrender." Woah, hey, Reborn! I'm not going to fight you. As you were saying earlier?", I prompted. The baby stared at me for a moment, and then chose to put the Leon gun down. He started with the most important (to him, that is) question: " How did you know I am the Sun Arcobaleno?"

Hmm…I thought about what to say. The truth…? I mean, if Reborn's going to try and interrogate me everyday, it would be more convenient to tell him NOW. Being shot dead wasn't very appealing at the moment. I gave Reborn my most sincere face and replied," I read it in a manga series." There was another moment of silence, and Reborn shot a bullet just a millileter away from my head. In a deadly tone, he said," I'm serious. .."

I smirked (I seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays…maybe Reborn was rubbing off of me?...Eh.) and shrugged, saying in an indifferent way," Hey, it's your decision whether or not to believe me, but it _is_ the truth." This created another pause from both of us, and to my surprise Reborn believed me and wearily asked," What was this manga series called…?" Even in this tense and serious situation, I couldn't stifle my laughs. The whole series was names after him, and Reborn was asking what it was called?

I pointed a shaking finger (I _really _needed to control my laughter…) at him, and said between my laughs,"Katekyo Hitman Reborn…it was named after you, Reborn! You must be so proud," This remark (and probably my laughter) earned me another bullet aimed close to my head. "Explain," Reborn demanded, and I knew that if I truly valued my life, I would give him definite answers. My face turned deathly serious, and I truthfully admitted," I came from an alternate universe. I'm not kidding when I say this to everyone—I sort of used it as a joke anyways, though."

" An alternate universe where _this _world is a manga series? What is _wrong_ with your world?", Reborn said in amusement. I knew he believed me, if he was joking a little about the whole thing. Letting out another laugh (I'm also doing _that_ a lot lately…maybe it has something to do with the KHR world's atmosphere…?), I told him," The manga series made everything less bloody, but the gags and people are exactly the same." For the first time that day, Reborn actually let out a genuine smile and said," Crystal, since you have told me this, I'm sure I can trust you, since you have trusted ME with this information."

The fedora-wearing paused, as if checking something, then said," Okay, it's time for bed, Crystal…yes, you too, Tsuna." There was a sound of someone shouting in surprise, and the door opened up to reveal Tsuna eavesdropping on our conversation. "Y-Yeah, you're right, Reborn!" He hurriedly ran in and picked up Reborn (At this point, I was wondering if Tsuna hit his head on the wall or something) and dashed back out, saying," Good night, Crystal!"

I was shocked at two things for the moment: One, how I didn't notice Tsuna's presence at the door, and Two, why Reborn let Tsuna carry him.

And to answer that, I heard a couple of gunshots and screams. Seriously, I wondered how Nana ever got any sleep around here. Too exhausted to even put on the blankets, I fell back onto the bed, and let my dreams take over.

* * *

That morning, another explosion woke me up. I groggily blinked my weary eyes open, and thought,' Is this how it's always going to be? Me waking up to explosions?' I realized how stressing Tsuna's lifestyle can be, poor kid. Deciding to help him, I jumped out of bed and casually strolled to his room.

Earlier before, the explosion must've been caused by thee Ten-Year Bazooka, because before me stood a 15(?) year old who looked a lot like Lambo. The older Lambo, Reborn, and Tsuna turned to my direction when they heard the "click" from me closing the door. This should be interesting; I wanted to ask Lambo how I was 10 years later.

Unexpectedly, Lambo's face darkened when it met mine, and he lowered his head, preparing to attack. "Thunder set…", he mumbled ominously. Before he could finish, I quickly ran over and tackled him, cutting off Lambo's attack successfully. For good measure, I tied him up to a chair. Obviously, he struggled, and Lambo loudly accused," Crystal, you big fat _traitor!"_ Reborn stonily turned his onyx eyes towards me, and menacingly said," …I knew I shouldn't have trusted you so easily. Or, it's Lambo being Lambo…" He said the last part with much distaste, ignored by the seething 15 year old, who was still glaring at me. Great…now there were two people against me. But…I was still confused about the traitor thing.

Luckily, Tsuna, of all people, was still on my side, and protested," Crystal wouldn't betray us for no reason! Lambo, explain all of this!" The green-haired teenager had to compose himself (man, was he ANGRY!), still glaring at me, and said,

" Crystal, who was always on Vongola's side, betrayed us by joining the Whitewing family, an enemy family we've been fighting off lately…" Lambo glared at me, making me glare back. Lambo shrank back in his chair, but still stuck his tongue out at me. Sighing, I bent down, and looked him straight in the eye." Lambo, like Tsuna said, my ten-years-later self probably has a good reason for doing this. Have faith in…her. I'm sure she'll come through in the end." It was sort of weird talking about myself in third person, but it seemed to have worked.

Lambo sniffled a little, (same old Lambo) and hesitantly gave me a small smile. He looked up from staring at the floor, and said with a bright expression," You always knew how to make me feel better, Crystal. I'm sorry…we all assumed you were a traitor. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone what you said, and try to convince them." I couldn't resist ruffling his hair in a sisterly way. Lambo's green eye (the other one was closed for some odd reason; I'd have to look into that one day) widened in surprise for a moment, but a huge smile spread across his face, before a puff of pink smoke carried him away.

Now there was an annoying five year old tied to the chair. "GAHH!" the cow(?) screamed." Who are you? Are you kidnapping the Great Lambo?" Oh yeah, we haven't properly met…I helped untie him, and introduced myself." I'm Crystal Clear. It's a pleasure to meet you, but, once again, I find myself late to school, and must leave now."

Tsuna caught that last part, and shouted," WHAT? We'll deal with you later, Lambo! HIEE!" I glanced over to the brunet and smiled," You don't need me to carry you again, do you?" Tsuna gave me a startled look." I didn't want to do it before, why would I do it now?" As we ran to school, we passed by Takeshi, who laughed cheerfully at us (as if we _weren't _ late for school) and joined us.

In mere minutes, the three of us reached school. I was surprised to see a certain silver-haired bomber waiting there for us. And he was glaring at ME. He did not look like a happy camper.

"Crystal Clear", Gokudera exclaimed," I challenge you for the position of right-hand man for Vongola Tenth!" Truthfully, I didn't want to be the right-hand man, but I _was_ itching for a fight. How he knew my name was the least of my problems as thousands of dynamite sticks rained down on me.


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO YOU AWESOME READERS

IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

I'm so sorry to those who actually read this story, liked it, reviewed it, and even put it on story alert or favorites! Lately life has been making me depressed, and I can't really write because of it. And that means I can't continue Dangers of Boredom…I had such high hopes for it too! To tell you the truth, I already wrote out the next chapter before I went into depression mode (called," Don't Forget"),and I was too lazy to type it….

So, yes, unfortunately I'm discontinuing Dangers of Boredom. Yeah, sorry to those who thought," Finally! A new chapter!...Wait, WHAT?" I hope I can get out of this slump I'm having in life soon, so I can write different stories. For this story, I had so many writer's blocks blocking my way, I finally gave up. Call me a quitter, loser, I'll whole heartedly agree with you. Again, I'm TRULY SORRY to those who took their time to read this…and thank you as well. Now…to my EMO CORNER!-.-

-The Mouse Maestro


End file.
